A Lovely Little Christmas
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: It's Christmas time and there is still so much to do around the Black Order. While everyone's trying to get as much work done as possible before things get hectic again, will they forget about the significance of the winter season? Not if the Soul Eater crew can help it!
1. Chapter 1: Are we there yet?

A/N: Okay, this is my first holiday themed story and crossover fiction. Yaay~! It won't be very long though, considering how close Christmas is but it'll be at least three chapters. The point here is that the chapters will be very long. Lastly, I did my best to keep everyone in character. Enjoy and merry Christmas!

Happy Holidays~!

* * *

It was that final sputter before all the lights went out that set off the teenager's groans. Spirit tried to crank the van back up but it was no use. Everyone was thinking it, but no one would dare say it. "Well, it looks like we're walking the rest of the way," he announced a little to cheerfully.

Soul looked out the window at the white forest. "Walking where?"

"Do you even know where we are?" Kid leaned forward over the front seats. "We're lost aren't we?"

"N-No! No, we're not lost I know exactly where we are!" Spirit blurted out. All eyes fell on the redheaded death scythe: some skeptical, some glaring.

"Leave it to Spirit to get us lost in the middle of nowhere," Marie sighed. "No offense."

"That coming from you?" Spirit shrugged and got out of the van. "I'm going to see if there are any houses nearby."

"That's the kind of thinking that put the map in Marie's hands," Stein commented as he closed the passenger side door. "I'm going with you."

"Be careful you two," Marie said.

"Don't worry, Spirit's sense of direction isn't much worse than yours."

Both death scythes glared at their shared meister as he walked away. Spirit reluctantly started after him with Marie left to keep watch over the anxious teenagers. She turned around in her seat to look back at them. Maka held her head in her hands, her father's newest fail just to embarrassing. Patty and Soul were trying their best to freak Crona and Liz out in the already unfavorable curcumstances while Kid stared out the window without the least bit of interest. Tsubaki and BlackStar, surprisingly the quietest pair, had fallen asleep together. Marie smiled at her students then turned back around to keep the look out.

**...**

An exorcist's work was never truly done and therefore a moment of complete and utter peace was very rare in the Black Order's European Branch. Despite the frost that gathered on the windows and fresh sheet of fallen snow covering everything as far as the eye could see, the branch continued it's daily grind. Truth be told, the amount of akuma activity had decreased quite a bit considering the time of year; not that anyone was complaining.

"And here...is the last one." Reever slid the last stack of papers onto his supervisor's desk. "That doesn't look so bad."

Komui let out a pained wail from behind a second stack. "_You_ don't have to _verify and sign _all of them! How is there still so much paperwork to be done?"

"Think of it this way, when you get done with these you'll be done...for now."

"For now?"

"If you start now you can be done by midnight, which is when we need them."

"Midnight?!"

"We're counting on you!"

Komui stared after him over the stacks of arduous paperwork. The decrease in akuma activity was a relief to the exorcists, but there was always someone who just had to be stressed out no matter what and that someone was usually Komui Lee. He sunk back into his chair with a sigh and picked up his coffee mug. He stared absently at the remains of his last cup of coffee. "These people think I don't need to sleep or do anything but paperwork," Komui whined. "Isn't there suppose to be a holiday right about now or something?" He sipped the last bit of coffee from his mug and placed it on his desk. "I can't possibly get all of this done by midnight, that's only five hours away~ I wish there were someone else to do this for me..."

Komui was pulled from his thoughts as someone knocked on his door. "Come in~"

Leenalee peeked before going into the office. "I thought I heard someone whinning."

"Don't be so cruel to your big brother! How can you stand by and watch them torture me like this?!"

"Because it's your job."

Komui pouted. Even his own sister was working against him! Leenalee came to stand in front of his desk with her arms folded. "I came to ask when you think Krory would be returning from his mission."

"I spoke with him just yesterday over the golems," Komui stated excitedly, suddenly over his betrayal. "He should have been back this afternoon, but he did let me know there could be a small delay. At the latest he should be here tomorrow."

"That's a relief," she sighed.

Komui perked up. "Why?"

"Sorry brother, I promised her I wouldn't tell." Leenalee waved as she retreated to the door.

"Wait, promised who? Leenalee!"

"I'll be back later with coffee. Do your work~!" she called before closing the door.

Komui plopped back into his chair and pulled frustratedly at his hair. Now he was left with nothing to do but the cursed paperwork! Still, at the back of his mind, he was sure they were forgetting about something...

**...**

They had been walking for all of thirty minutes now and had yet to come across anything resembling a house or cottage. Spirit walked with his arms folded in an attempt to keep his hands warm. Stein, on the other hand, seemed unphased by the lowering temperatures. They both knew there was nothing to find there. The only other option was pushing the van back out to the road, which was well hidden beneath the sheet of white.

_On the upside, if we did manage to find someone then they wouldn't have enough room for all of us. Wait- that's no upside! _Spirit looked up to the lightly clouded, snowing sky. _You really messed up this time. We're all suppose to be at the lodge having fun with the others by now. Maka must hate me~_

Spirit stopped just before walking into Stein's back. "We both know there's nothing to find out here," Stein stated. "It's almost sickening how far a man will go to impress the women in his life. We would be walking in circles all night, probably catch our deaths, before going back to the others. Actually, if that happens..."

"L-Let's just g-go back," Spirit stammered as he turned on his heels.

"Hold on, I think I see something."

Spirit went to stand next to Stein. They stared up towards the barely visible moon where the top of a tower of some kind peeked from behind the clouds. "It looks like a building," Spirit speculated. "I don't see any lights."

"It's either that or freeze to death," Stein offered blatantly.

"Fine then, let's get the others."

**...**

Everyone was huddled close in the back seat as they waited for the men to return. Though they all wore big coats the cold was easily cutting through them. Crona was huddled very snuggly between Maka and Liz. Marie had kept her eyes open for anyone who might have been passing by. She was, by now, very worried. What if they had gotten lost?

"Have you seen any sign of them yet?" Tsubaki asked, startling Marie just a bit.

"Not yet," she answered, "but I'm sure they'll be back any minute now." Marie looked in the back seat. "Don't worry, Stein is with out there with Spirit so I don't think they're lost."

The student's eyes went wide suddenly and Patty pointed. "I see someone coming!"

Marie turned around quickly and squinted into the white scenery. There was definently someone out there but it was not Spirit or Stein. It wasn't until the person came into the moonlight could she tell it was a man. He wore a long black coat that covered most of his body; even from so far off she could tell he was very tall. Marie hesitated at the thought of getting out and asking him for help.

"Should we ask him for help?" Patty asked innocently.

"No way! A creepy guy walking around in a forest wearing a big black coat obviously spells trouble," Liz practically screamed. "I say we stay here and let him pass."

"What if Professor Stein and my dad didn't find anyone and we end up stuck out here?" Maka questioned.

"It's better than being killed by some crazy murderer guy!"

"I think he's coming this way," Kid said.

The car fell silent as the cloaked man came to stand at the door on Marie's side. He knock on the window. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

"Don't say anything," Liz whined.

The others covered her mouth as Marie tried to roll down the window. "Oh, right," she chuckled dryly, "no gas." Marie opened the door and he stepped back as she climbed out. She looked up at the easily six foot tall man looking worriedly at her. He didn't look particularly scary now that she could see him. Actually, he was almost handsome.

"Are you lost? Do you need some help?"

Marie blinked up at him. "Ah- Yes! Yes, we got lost on the road and we ran out of gas. I have two friends who went looking for help in the forest, you didn't happen to see a guy with red hair and another with a screw through his head, did you?" The stranger shook his head. "Oh..."

"I know a place where you could get out of the cold," he went on.

"Thank you..."

"Aristar Krory.

"Aristar, thank you. I'm Marie Mjolnir. Do you think there's enough room for my students as well?"

"How many are there?"

Marie went to the side door and slid it open. "Everybody out," she ordered. They filed out to stand in the snow. The teens stared up at Krory, who smiled nervously back which caused Liz to hold tightly onto her younger sister. Crona stared with wide, fearful eyes as Maka held his hand. Marie closed the door once Kid was out.

"There should be enough room for all of you," he said.

"We don't want to put you out or anything," Marie said quickly.

"You're not, don't worry. It's the least I can do to help."

Marie started after him when Spirit and Stein emerged from seemingly nowhere.

"Professor," Maka sighed with relief.

"There you are," Marie exclaimed. "This is Aristar Krory, he said he lives around here."

Krory couldn't help staring at the doctor. "There really is a screw in his head..."

"Excuse me?" Stein raised an eyebrow.

"A-Are you okay?"

"A little cold," he replied with a few cranks of his screw. Krory jumped when it clicked into place.

"Is it far?" Spirit asked, bringing Krory back to reality.

"It's right up ahead," Krory replied. "We should be there in no time."

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Here we are!" Krory announced as they came to the end of the path. "The Black Order!"

He turned around to see several students dragging up behind him and the other adults. Once everyone was gathered, they walked forward toward the gatekeeper. The gatekeeper leaned forward and scanned them with light that came from his surprisingly wide eyes. Liz screamed and jumped behind Kid. Crona tried to run but Maka held him in place. They all stood frozen under the gaze: well, _almost_ everyone.

"What _is _this thing?!" BlackStar blurted out.

"It's the gatekeeper. He's making sure that none of you are akuma." Komui's voice came over loud speaker. "Welcome back Krory. I see you brought back some friends"

"They got lost on their way out of town," Krory replied.

"Lost? How did you even manage to get way out here?"

Marie looked away from the others. "Bad luck I guess..."

"Well, we can't let just anyone in here, you know that Krory."

"We're not just anyone," Spirit said. "We're teachers and students from Death Weapon Meister Academy. I am a Death scythe and Marie is one as well."

"I've never head of any of it, but since you're not akuma I suppose we can let you in."

The gate opened and allowed them inside. Liz held tightly onto Kid as they entered through the gates of the Black Order. The outside was in no way an indicator of how large it was inside. Patty would have gotten lost in staring at the cieling if not for Tsubaki pulling her along. A girl with short black hair ushered them over. "Welcome back Krory," she greeted him first. "My brother's waiting for you in his office." Krory nodded then went away to complete his last task before he could relax.

"Well then, you all seem to be very lost," she said to the DWMA group with a sweet little smile. "My name is Leenalee Lee. Come with me and I'm sure we can figure out how we can help you get back to the main road."

They followed Leenalee closely as she led them through the wide entry way. Men in white lab coats rushed past with arms full of folders as others inhabited the space in a fairly casual manner. Other men and women wearing the same uniform as Krory also occuppied the area. As curious as they were, questions would have to come later. At the moment, their biggest obstacle was figuring out to get out of there and back on track with their holiday plans.


	2. Chapter 2: Winter Blues

A/N: I made it befoere 12! Merry Christmas everyone! Here's chapter two. :)

* * *

The students of Death Weapon Meister Academy sat in a single room with two beds and a single mirror that stood against the wall. The girls occupied one bed while the boys held the other. Maka stared across the room at Kid who laid upside down with his head hanging off the edge of the bed. The adults had gone to talk to the supervisor about leaving. Marie, knowing full well the damage they were capable of, told them in no uncertain terms that leaving the room would put them in an even less desirable position. Most took that warning as mostly in BlackStar's favor.

"Are we really just gonna sit here?" BlackStar mumbled.

"We can't leave the room for any reason," Tsubaki reminded him. "Remember what Marie-sensei said?"

He scoffed. "Whatever..."

"I wonder where we are," Soul said. "I've never seen uniforms like the ones here before."

"It's probably some branch of the military," Maka sighed.

"I'm hungryy~" Patty whined. "Does she want us to starve?!"

"Calm down Patty," Liz said softly. "When the professors come back we can go get something to eat, okay?"

"Okaayy~"

The room fell back into a deathly silence. There was but the sound of low gurgling before Patty whined loudly. "I'm so hungry!"

"We're all hungry Patty," Kid assured her.

"Then let's get something to eat," BlackStar said, jumping up from the bed.

The others watched as he went to the door. Patty joined him there, rubbing her stomach along the way.

"Patty, no," Liz said with a warning tone.

"But I'm hungry~!"

"If we stay together then maybe there won't be anything to worry about." Soul went to stand next to them.

Maka shook her head but her stomach said other things. It had been almost eight hours since they last ate. "We don't even know where or if there's any place to eat around here," she argued.

"There's no way that many people live here and they don't have a cafeteria," Soul replied. "Come on Maka, I know you're hungry."

Kid shrugged and went to stand next to them. "They will leave whether or not we go so staying together is our only choice. If we come back in one piece together then maybe she won't be so upset."

Once Kid was up Liz gave in as well. Tsubaki understood there was no point in trying to argue anything seeing as more than half the group was already on one accord. Maka threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine. Come on Crona." She took his hand and went to stand next with the others. BlackStar opened the door and they went out together.

They warranted a few stares as they walked through the halls as a cluster of teens should in such a situation. It was all of ten minutes before they decided to ask someone where they could find something to eat. Most of the exorcists they passed looked rather intimidating so they ventured to hunt for someone less...creepy. Patty led the hunt with BlackStar around a corner that brought them face to face with someone closer to their eye level.

"Oh, excuse me," the white haired boy apologized innocently.

He wore a white dress shirt with a black waistcoat, white gloves and black slacks. The man standing next to him was dressed formally in a red suit with black pants and boots similar to the boy's. Patty stared wide eyed at the boy, making him somewhat self-conscience.

"Hey, " BlackStar said, grabbing attention from both aquaintances. "You know where we can get something to eat around here?"

"Yes, I was just on my way to the cafeteria," he answered brightly.

"Mind if we tag along?" Soul asked.

"Not at all! Uh, is she going to be okay?" he asked pointing at Patty who was still staring at him with increasing fierceness.

"That's how my sister is," Liz sighed, pulling Patty away from him. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, I'm used to a few stares. My name's Allen but I don't think I've ever seen any of you around here before..."

"That's because we don't really live around here," Maka replied nervously.

Tsubaki looked at the man standing next to him. "Are we in the way?"

Allen laughed nervously. "Oh, no he's waiting for me."

"Could we be on our way?" the man asked somewhat impatiently.

"You have a bodyguard?!" BlackStar shouted. "You must think that makes you pretty big, huh?"

"Actually-"

"Let's go- right now! You and me-"

"Makaaa~ CHOP!"

Tsubaki hoisted the now unconscience BlackStar onto her back piggy-back style. Allen and his bodyguard looked fairly unsettled by the display. Maka rubbed her hand tenderly. "He's think skulled."

"I'm sorry about that," Tsubaki sighed. "He's got a bit of an ego."

"Can we go now? I'm starving~" Patty whined on her sister's arm.

"I agree," Allen chuckled. "Try not to get lost."

**...**

The room was decorated with paperwork from weeks ago. Marie wondered if he had ever been able to see the floor in this room. Despite the DWMA personel's discomfort, Komui seemed very cheerful. He spoke confidently and even removed the other stacks of papers from his desk so he could see them. Stein stood between Marie and Spirit with a newly smoking cigarette between his lips. This whole thing was irritating to say the least.

"The fact that you were able to get up here is fascinating," Komui said with a gleam in his eye. "I'm sure we can get you all back on the road by tomorrow no problem."

"That would be great," Spirit replied with a sigh.

"Where were you all headed to get this far out?"

"The academy had reserved a lodge for a big holiday party," Marie explained. "Shinigami-sama made the arrangements himself and everything. The kids were really excited about it."

"When is this party?" Komui asked.

"It's suppose to be on Christmas day," she answered. "They were going to exchange gifts and share stories and mistletoe kisses." She sighed contentedly. "It was going to be so cute."

"At this rate we won't make it there until the night of, at best, with all this snow," Stein speculated. "Even if we did get out of here in time we couldn't make the actual date."

Marie frowned and dropped her hands. Komui sighed. "Well, you're welcome to spend the holiday with us. We only have eachother in our line of work so we're all fairly close." The door opened just then and Leenalee walked in carrying a tray with four steaming mugs. They moved aside to let her in.

"I brought some hot chocolate," she announced as she handed out the mugs. "And coffee for you." She handed Komui his bunny marked mug. "I was speaking with some of the finders who also just returned and they said a bad storm was coming in. The roads are being closed off now."

"Oh no," Marie groaned. "This is all my fault! The students are going to hate me forever. I can't believe this!"

"Don't beat youself up Marie, it couldn't be helped.," Spirit tried to reassure her.

"Seeing as you were the one driving I'd think it was more your fault than anyone's sempai," Stein said over the rim of his mug.

Komui smiled. "Oh, Leenalee, I invited them to stay with us for the holiday."

Leenalee looked back at her brother. "That's sweet of you. They can't really leave now with that storm coming anyhow."

Marie shrugged Spirit off. "I guess we have to break the news to them. Thank you so much for your hospitality Mr. Lee."

"It's my pleasure, and call me Komui." he replied.

"Thank you Komui."

"I'll show you the way back to the room so you don't get lost," Leenalee said as she followed them out.

**...**

The DWMA sudents couldn't help gasping at the sight of the almost empty cafeteria. They followed Allen closely as he went to the end of the line. The room was dotted with people wearing the same dark blue and silver coats Krory had. Crona peeked out from behind Maka. "W-Why are they all wearing the same thing?" he asked nervously.

"Because they're all excorcists," Allen replied. "I'm an excorcist too. We all work for the Black Order. You must come from pretty far out not to have heard of us."

"Death City is in the middle of the desert," Maka said. "It took almost three days to get out here."

"And we're still going to miss the party," Liz sighed.

"I'll have to let my dad know once we're done here," Kid said.

Allen quickly moved through the line until he was standing in front of Jeryy. He cranked out a list of easily thirty dishes. Patty was astonished, which surprised Liz- Patty was always the one surprising her! Once Allen retrieved his two trays worth, the students placed their orders then followed Allen to an empty table. Tsubaki and Crona watched with wide eyes as Allen proceeded to put away the mountain of food effortlessly. BlackStar and Patty started shoveling their food like animals. Kid was about to comment on their eating habits when a grinning redhead plopped down next to Allen.

"Hey Allen! How's it been having your own personal stalker," he teased.

"Lavi, I really don't see how you can have so much fun at my expense," Allen sighed at an eating pause.

Lavi laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Are you a pirate?" Patty asked excitedly.

Lavi looked at her. "No, I'm a Bookman."

"Then why do you look like a pirate?"

Lavi stared at the blonde, bubble eyed girl. "Who are you?"

"I'm Patty and this is my big sis Liz!"

Liz laughed nervously. Lavi looked at Allen quizically.

"We got lost near here and our guardians are talking with your supervisor," Maka explained.

"Wow, you got lost way up here? I didn't even think that was possible..."

They went on conversing over their dinner tossing questions to eachother. Howard Link, as Allen's "bodyguard" was called, seemed to do his best to ignore the rowdy group. They enjoyed eachother's company for a while until BlackStar, now fueled with energy, started ranting about his god-like power. Tsubaki tried to quiet him seeing as it was so late but there would be none of that. He jumped up on the table and started shouting obnoxiously. The poor weapon eventually gave up and tried her best to vanish behind Soul. It wasn't long before someone reacted.

"Oi! Can someone shut him up?! Some of us are trying to enjoy our time off!"

Lavi chuckled. "Looks like he's gotten Yu riled up!"

The dark haired Japanese approached the table with his hand set on the hilt of his sword. BlackStar turned to him with one of his signature cheeky grins and pointed a tanned finger.

"Had to come see me up close and personal, huh?"

Kanda glanced down at Allen. "I knew you had something to do with this moyashi!"

"Hey! I'm the big guy here!" BlackStar shouted angrily.

Kanda turned around without giving him a second glance. "I don't have time for this."

Maka and Tsubaki subdued BlackStar before he could go after Kanda. "BlackStar, please, it's Christmas! Where's you kind heart and-"

"Makaa~ CHOP!"

Tsubaki caught BlackStar as he went limp in their arms. "Oh nevermind," she sighed as she sat him up at the table.

"This is ridiculous," Liz said.

"Yeah! Where's the Christmas spirit?" Patty asked.

"Is it really that time of year already?" Lavi sighed.

"Don't you guys decorate or something?" Soul inquired, looking around the cafeteria.

"It's usually so busy around here we don't have much time for the holidays," Allen replied.

Lavi made a face. "That sounds kind of sad when you hear it like that. It's not like we have anything to decorate with. You see where we are."

The DWMA students looked at eachother, a plan forming in their young devious minds. Allen looked at Lavi worriedly. The students huddled and whispered excitedly together. They turned back toward the excorcists with happy smiles, though Crona still looked very nervous. "We have come to a decision." Kid announced. The excorcists listened expectantly. "Seeing as tomorrow is Christmas Eve and your facility lacks the proper decor, we, the students of Death Weapon Meister Academy, and I as the son of Lord Death, am willing to share the holiday. I officially declare tomorrow a day of decoration!"


	3. Chapter 3: Oh Tannenbaum!

A/N: I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and I wish you a wonderful new year. :)

* * *

_Christmas Eve:_

Marie had told them that they would be spending Christmas in the Black Order and the students had reacted opposite her expectations. They immediately got to work listing what would be needed for decorating. It was impossible to think of a place where there was no red or green to be seen anywher and they would not- nor did they- stand for it.

"We should probably ask the supervisor about decorating his building," Spirit commented.

"I think it would be a nice surprise for him," Marie replied cheerily. "Why would he object?"

"Anyone would object to reindeer antler headbands," Stein stated from the bed behind them.

"Well, we are going to give them a Christmas they'll never forget," Kid said. "You shoud have seen the looks on their faces yesterday. We have to do this."

The others agreed as they took things from their bags. Everyone had brought something to help decorate the lodge but, since they would not be going, they could spare the extras: Tsubaki had a string of multicolored lights, BlackStar pulled out a star from his bag, Maka held up a box of tinsel, Soul pulled a snowglobe from his bag, Crona took out a pack of furry silver garland, Liz took out some plastic snow flakes and Patty brandished a can of fake snow.

"It's a start," Maka said, "but we're going to need a lot more to get this place ready for tomorrow."

Marie, now very excited about the whole thing, jumped to her feet and went to the door. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

Their first goal was getting some help. They went back to where they had run into Allen the other day and searched up and down the hall for him. Soul finally found him and they dragged him and Link from the room. Allen then led them to others who could help, most of which were glad to do so. Once they had a proper sized team they set to work. They split the group into decorators and creators; half made ornaments and the like from what they could and the other was assigned to decorate a certain room.

Kid acted as the coordinator for everything as well as a team player and Marie was just fine working with him. She was good for getting cooperation with the lazier volunteers. Liz and Patty gathered as much paper as they could and joined everyone in the circle of creators. This circle was empowered by Patty, Allen, Miranda, Crona, Krory, Liz, Tsubaki and Link. The inspector was reluctant in lending a hand at first, but they managed to talk him into it. They colored the paper with Patty's crayons then cut the paper into ribbons and made chains with them. Once they had a link long enough, it was passed off to a member of the decorating team and two of them would hang it somewhere.

Maka took the latest completed link and put it over her shoulder. "Ready Soul?"

He nodded then took his weapon form with the proper alterations for flying. "Ready when you are." She mounted him like a broomstick and they lifted into the air.

"Hey, wait!" Lavi shouted after them. "We're a team, remember?"

"I'm waiting for you," she called back.

As they went out another link was being made. Crona cut a strip from his paper and curved the ends together. "L-Like this?" He held it up for Liz's approval.

She nodded. "Just like that. You're doing good for your first time with scissors Crona."

He blushed a little as he cut another strip. Ragnorak came out of his back and leaned on his head with his chibi elbows. "You have no idea how gay this looks," he commented. "Here I am, trying to toughen the kid up and you have him doing arts and craft!"

"If you're going to be out here then you can at least staple the paper into an ring," Liz said, trying her best to ignore him.

"I'm not touching any of this glitter and crap- I got some pride left you know."

Patty held up her short chain of glittering yellow rings for him to see. "Do you like it?"

Liz sighed and looked up to see the excorcists staring at Ragnorak.

"What is he?" Allen asked Liz.

"That's his weapon," she replied dryly.

"Is it a parasite-type?"

"Yeah...yeah that's what I'd call it. He's a part of Crona- poor thing."

"H-How is he _talking_?" Miranda whispered, sounding on the brink of crying.

"It takes to much time to explain," Liz replied. "You can talk to the professors if you want to know all the technical stuff."

Ragnorak looked over his shoulder at Miranda and she gasped. He smiled at her and she broke down crying.

"Miranda..." Allen put down his chain and went to comforting her.

Krory turned on Crona angrily. "That wasn't very nice."

"I-I'm sorry!" he said grabbing his arm tightly.

The weapon laughed aloud, pounding Crona in the head all the while. "Hey Crona, I think I actually found someone one who may be even more pathetic than you!"

"Leave them alone!" Patty shouted. "It's Christmas Ragnorak!"

He laughed even harder at that. "What's that suppose to mean?! I ain't never heard of no Christmas."

"It's a holiday for _cold_ time," she explained with large, hopeful eyes. "You have to be good all year so you can get presents. You can get whatever you want~"

"Whatever I want..." Ragnorak echoed.

"Anything humanly possible," Liz corrected him.

"It could be possible to split me from this girl to a stronger meister."

Crona fell into the fetal position and refused to speak to anyone. It took Marie and Maka to get him out of it. They scolded Ragnorak, to which he responded negatively and flicked them off before going back into Crona. Liz turned her back to the scene and forced her focus onto her chain. It was just to painful watching Crona go through that. Maka switched Crona to her team and Lavi was reassigned to Kid. Marie also apologized to Miranda, whom she felt had a soul familiar to Crona's; they clicked instantly.

Next to them Tsubaki and Link were cutting out snow flakes that would be hung from the ceilings. She had a neat little pile next to her and hummed as she worked. The German man had been silent the entire time and seemed to avoid making eye contact with her at all. He obviously didn't want to be there. Tsubaki found herself frequently watching his hands and, though he seemed less than thrilled to be there, he was skilled in snowflake making.

"I like that one," she said once he had finished.

He looked at her then and it made her look back to her own work. She finished her last one then started to string them for hanging. She dared to spare a second glance and their eyes met. "I'm sorry..." Her voice was small and sounded distant to her ears. Tsubaki could tell he was not a bad or mean person, but that passive expression he wore made her feel fairly small.

"All of you came here without knowing anything about our current situation and-"

"Merry Christmas," she said with a small smile.

Link stared at her for a moment before replying. "Merry Christmas."

"That's all that matters. I'll get these hung up."

Tsubaki gathered her pile on her wrists and took BlackStar with her to sprinkle their Christmas joys all over. Once the decorations were hung and everyone was satisfied the second phase of their plan was set into motion. Marie passed around a hat and everyone drew names for their secret santa victims. The names were of others who were not at the gathering.

Lavi looked at his paper and a grin came over his face; Allen seemed very worried about this. Leenalee smiled when she saw hers.

"Just some advice," Marie spoke up, "if you wouldn't want it, don't give it as a gift unless you know that person would really like it."

"Thank you Marie," Leenalee replied. "Oh, there's Reever."

Marie turned around to see another tall man with short, spiked hair and a lab coat walking towards them. "That storm outside is... What happened in here?"

"It's Christmas~!" Patty sang.

"Do you like it?" Leenalee inquired sweetly.

"I guess so," he shrugged. "I thought I heard a lot of noise out here."

"It's Christmas Eve," Maka replied, "there's supposed to be a bunch of noise."

"Oh yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Draw a name?" Marie held out the hat to him.

Reever sighed tiredly and drew a name from the hat. "I still have a lot of work to get done so no complaining if it's bad."

"All of our gifts will be homemade considering the storm so I don't think anyone will be complaining," Liz said.

The gathering was then dismissed so that they could all go out and find- or make- their gifts. The DWMA students chatted excitedly all the way back to their room. They had managed to bring Christmas to the Black Order after all. Marie fell back on the bed and sighed as the girls sat around her. "That was so much fun and they looked like they enjoyed," the death scythe sighed. "It was nice."

"Now we have to get a tree," Kid stated.

"A tree?" they chorused.

"There's a blizzard outside, how are we going to get a tree?" Soul asked.

"We could always make one," Kid said as if it were as easy as that.

"We already have to make gifts Kid," Liz sighed tiredly. "You make a tree if you want one so badly."

Kid accepted this challenge and went off in search of a Christmas tree. The others brainstormed gifts with the teachers.

**...**

_Christmas Day:_

"Jingle bells, ho-ho-ho, one horse open sleigh~"

Marie giggled at Patty's caroling as they put the finishing touches on their gift wrapping. Kid had left a note telling them to go to the cafeteria that morning with their gifts. They were buzzing with excitement. Only a select few were taking part in the festivities but it would still be enjoyable nonetheless. They made their way to the cafeteria, presents in hand, and met a few others along the way.

"Merry Christmas~," Lavi greeted them cheerily.

"Merry Christmas," Marie giggled. "Do you know what's going on in the cafeteria?"

"Nope, but I heard some strange noises coming from it last night.. It was freaky."

"I wonder what kid has planned," Soul whispered to Maka.

"I'm actually not that curious," she whispered back.

They reached the double doors where the sounds of many could be heard. Marie and Lavi pushed through the doors and inside it was packed with people. Maka gasped aloud. There were tables and tables of food and in the middle of the room, probably the largest any of them had seen, was a Christmas tree decorated beautifully. Liz was speechless.

"Kid has determination," Maka said.

They split up and found the recipients for their presents. BlackStar found Kanda easily enough; he was standing in a corner watching the others. "What's you problem?" he asked the older boy. Kanda refused to acknowledge him so BlackStar tried again. "It's Christmas."

"What do you want?" Kanda asked, completely done with his existence.

BlackStar took a deep breath to calm himself before holding out his present. Kanda looked at the box wrapped so sketchily with to much tape. It was a sad little offering that only urked the older boy more. He took it from him, however, and quickly tore it open. Inside of the box was a piece of paper with BlackStar's signature painted on it.

"You're one of the lucky few who can get this free of charge," BlackStar boasted.

Kanda threw down the box and turned away from him. "You have two seconds to get out of striking range."

**...**

Tsubaki had to ask around before she finally found her target. He was sitting with Allen at a table. Allen looked up when Tsubaki approached, smiling her innocent smile. "You're Johnny, yes?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Ah, here you go then." She placed the small, neatly wrapped box on the table in front of him. "Merry Christmas."

Johny tore away the wrapping paper and pulled off the top. "Oh, this is cool." He took the bracelet out and put it on. It was a bracelet made with clear wire, brown beads, and the cross piece from a broken necklace. "Thank you..."

"Tsubaki," she said to his invitation. "You're welcome."

"Now I wish I had something to give to you."

"Don't worry about it," she assured him. "You're out here enjoying the company of friends and friends don't take debts."

**...**

Kid stood at the foot of the tree, gazing up at it with Komui. "It's beautiful! Completely symmetrial all the way around~"

"I told you I could do it. It's absolutely perfect~" Komui said in sing-song. "I even had time to add a few extra things!"

"Few extra things?" Kid looked at the man standing next to him. "What kind of things?"

That's when two giant arms popped out of the side of the tree. Kid stared with wide eyes as it _stood up_ and grabbed a table.

"What is it doing?!" Kid shouted.

"I added a clean-up feature so we wouldn't have to worry about the mess afterwards," Komui stated proudly.

The room went silent as all eyes were on the giant Christmas tree. A door opened on it and the table was thrown inside. Some of the food missed it's mouth and landed on the people below. Liz looked up when punch fell on her head. "You've got to be kidding me~!"

The tree took it for a mess and tried to grab a handful of them, but they ran out of the way. The crowd ran from the cafeteria with the Christmas tree in their wake. Reever could be heard down the hall shouting, "We have to take this thing down before it seriously hurts someone!"

Kid and Komui ran screaming out the double doors.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on that perfectly symmetrical creature!"

"It's Christmas, have a heart you monsters!"


End file.
